Dark Thunder War
by Ultra Prime-Autobot Hero
Summary: Crossover with Power Rangers Dino Thunder. The Dino Rangers and the Sailor Scouts are defeated and Earth is defenseless. Now Mesogog and Queen Beryl fight for the control of Earth as they enter a new conflict...The Dark Thunder War have begun.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Summary: The Dino Rangers and the Sailor Scouts are defeated, and Mesogog and Queen Beryl battle for control of the Planet. Now Each side must obtain the legendary Dino Moon Gem for greater power.

* * *

_Mesogog's Story._

Mesogog was in his thrown room thinking of his recent and greatest victory over the Rangers. For a year he has been fighting the Dino Rangers and with each battle came harsh defeats. However Mesogog was able to form a stronger army and was able to power up Zeltrax and Elsa to greater strengths. Not only that he was able to ressurect old villians from the past. There names were Master Vile and Master Org. Vile, Master Org, and Mesogog formed an alliance to defeat the Rangers and take control of the planet. Each with there own forces, merged there armies and created an unstoppable force. This force defeated and ultimately killed the Dino Rangers. However a arguement erupted to who should take control of Earth and Mesogog was the victor when he used his mind control powers to control Org and Vile. Now Earth with out the safety of the Power Rangers faces uncertain fate as Mesogog plans to return the planet back to the age of the Dinosaurs. Untill an old threat resurfaces.

* * *

_Queen Beryl's Story and the begginning of the War of Earth._

Several years after her apparent defeat, Queen Beryl ruler of the Dark kingdom was hidden in another dimension after her last battle with the Salior Scouts and was able to regenarate her powers. Queen Berly returned and reformed the Dark Kingdom once again and was able to ressurect her 4 generals. She began an full out assault against the Sailor Scouts and was victorious as she absorbed each of there powers. Even with the Sailor Scouts gone Berly quickly found a new nemisis, Mesogog. Mesogog and Berly first clashed at a Millitary base in Russia and both sides reached a harsh stalemate as both forces were equal in strengh. Now with out no protectors, the fate of Earth will be decided as each forces will fight for control and ultimate victory will given to the one who finds the Dino Mon Gem a relic from the moon kingdom who grants any special power to those who find it. The War of Earth has begun.

* * *

_Not much goin on since it's a back story to the story. If ya like it review. I'll continue if people like my idea. _


	2. Zeltrax vs Zoycite

**Chapter one**

**The Battle begins.**

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Summary: The Dino Rangers and the Sailor Scouts are defeated, and Mesogog and Queen Beryl battle for control of the Planet. Now Each side must obtain the legendary Dino Moon Gem for greater power.

* * *

_At Mesogog's lab..._

"Zeltrax are the new upgraded Zetdrones ready to depart?" Mesogog asked Zeltrax while sitting in his throne.

"Yes sir. Berly will not stop us from taken over the city." Zeltrax said with no emotion as he thought of killing Beryl.

Mesogog began to laugh. "Excellent Zeltrax. Berly will not take control of the city as long as I'm here, hehehehe!

"Do you want me to go master?" Said a familiar voice who approached Mesogog.

"Ah! Goldar we need more men for our conquest. I like for you and Zeltrax to lead the new Zetadrones made by your old aquantince Finster and drive out Berly's army from the city there such a nuisence." Mesogog explained the situation to Goldar as the gold armored warrior nodded.

"Off course Master tell me when to go now." Goldar said as he left.

Mesogog then looked at Zeltrax. " Zeltrax it won't be problem right? I can't afford any of your screw ups. Got it? Mesogog asked Zeltrax with serious tone.

Zeltrax became nervous as he spoked. "No master. Goldar will not be a problem. My mission is to help you defeat Beryl."

"Good." Said Mesogog with a lighter tone. Zeltrax left to the hanger bay and saw Goldar on the dropper.

"Ready Zeltrax?" Asked Goldar.

"Let's get this over with this monkey brain." Growled Zeltrax as he got on the dropper. The two left to Moscow with a legion of Zetadrones.

Meanwhile... Back at Mesogog's thrown room.

"Elsa have you and Rito fininshed scavenging the ruins on the moon?" Mesogog spoked through his communicator to Elsa who was on the moon along with Rito.

"Yes sir we found an old dome on the sea of serenity. We're entering it as we speak." Said Elsa.

"Good I heard this dome was once part of the old moon kingdom that was formed millions of ago after the extinction of the Dinosaurs. It should contain secrets to our primary target, the dino moon gem." Explained Mesogog.

"Yes sir. If we find anything now, we'll notify you immediatly. Elsa out." Elsa turned off her communicator as she and Rito entered the ruin.

"It's all coming along together. Soon Berly will fall along with the rest of her kingdom, while the Dinosaurs shall rule the Earth once more." Mesogog grinned as he began to think of great victory.

Meanwhile at Moscow, Goldar and Zeltrax managed to arrive near the northeren gate safely and also managed to set up an command center for there base of operation in the city.

"So Zeltrax got anything?" Goldar asked Zeltrax.

"Well goldie. My plan is for you to go under the sewers of the city which leads to the enemy HQ. There wipe out there defense while I lead an head on attack." Zeltrax telling Goldar the battle plans.

"Excellent." Said Goldar.

"Now move out." Ordrered Zeltrax.

Goldar and 24 Zetadrones left the center as did Zeltrax with 120 Zetadrones. Goldar entered the sewers as Zeltrax engaged head on enemy soldiers.

The entire north sector of Moscow became a warzone as heavly armed Zetadrones began shooting the charging youmas. Sereval youmas managed to breach the Zetadrone barracade as they clawed through the metal of Zeltrax's soldiers. However the Zetadrones fought back with new energized swords. Several Zetadrones cleared a sector of Youmas as they along with Zeltrax entered another sector of Moscow. There they were welcomed by more youmas except this time they were bigger and have giant claws as there entire body seemed alot muscular. However this did not troubled Zeltrax.

"Ha do these idiots think they have a chance againts the Raptor Drones?" Laughed Zeltrax as he ordered to bring in giant Raptor like robots with big razor sharp teeth and muscular tails and legs and were the size of a 20 story building.Thet were also equiped with lazer cannons and rocket launchers. "Kill them Raptor Drones." Zeltrax Yelled as he waved his hand signaling the attack.

The Raptor Drones and the Giant Youmas charged at each other. The Raptor Drones managed to have the upper hand as they used there teeth to rip through the skin of the Youmas while others used there lazer cannons to pierce through the enemy skin. soon more Youmas fell as more came in. These Youmas were bigger and stronger and gave the Rator Drones much of a hard time. However more Drones appeared with giant beam lazers attached to there back. Lined up in a single file these Raptor Drones fired there Lazer Beams which caused the Youmas to explode. Zeltrax just watched as he saw a burnning city. Flames devoured much of the city as buildings crashed down or were burned down to ashes. More enemy forces came in as Zeltrax entered the battle as well.

Zeltrax drew his sword as he charged at the enemy forces. He slashed at each one that came near him and more as reached one. Then when the entire area was free of youmas Zeltrax heard clapping.

"Who's there? Demanded Zeltrax as he looked around.

"Well done Zeltrax. I should have known one of Mesogog's lackies to be here." A female voice that sounded famailer to Zeltrax.

"You! Zoycite! One of Beryl's pitiful generals." Zeltrax said as he looked at Zoycite, one of Beryl's four generals with a mean look.

"I should congratulate you wasted machine. Queen Beryl actually considers your boss to be a real threat to her plans." Mocked Zoycite wanting to see Zeltrax burn up with anger.

"Son of a bitch!" Zeltrax shouted as he lunged his sword to Zoycite, but the crafty general managed to grab it with her hand and shatter it to pieces.

"Too bad Zeltrax? What are you going to do with out your sword. Wait are you going to call your army on me? Chuckled Zoycite as she acted worried when she spoke to Zeltrax as to show her mocking voice.

Zeltrax ignored her as he shot out a small shock blast from his hand. Zoycite dodged it, but the blast managed to penetrate her arm, leaving it numb. Zoycite cried out in pain as Zeltrax began to turn the tables.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! You are so pathetic Zoycite. I thought you off all people were to be able to see that attack. Hehehehe." Elated Zeltrax as he began to laugh.

"I can't believe that cyborg hit me like that." Said Zoycite to herself as she began to stand while holding her arm.

"How do you like me now? I'm able to shoot out energy blast from my hand. There made of pure electricity. So if you got hit from a stronger blast you would die." Zeltrax said as he raised his hand for the kill.

"This isn't over Zeltrax! Mark my words! Queen Beryl will rule the universe and no one like you or Mesogog will stop her. Soon that day will come." Stated Zoycite with a serious tone as she teleported back to the negaverse.

Zeltrax looked at the teleportation trail as he began to laugh. "Stupid girl! My master will be the one to rule all!"

During the fight Goldar managed to destroy the base as he escaped. He found Zeltrax and landed in front of him.

"Zeltrax the base is destroyed and all enemy forces are fleeing." Said Goldar.

"Good job. You're not bad afterall Goldie. Now that there gone I want complete construction of the city since we laid it to ruins."Zeltrax left to the ship to tell his master the most excellent news.

Meanwhile on the Negaverse...

"You failed me Zoycite!" Shouted Beryl angrly.

"I'm sorry my queen it's was that fool Zeltrax and his army. I swear I'll never be caught off guard again." Zoycite pleaded for another chance.

"Well since you manage to find the ruins of the temple, I'll forgive you this once. But Don't fail me again." Beryl became calmed again

"Yes my queen." Said Zoycite nervously as she left.

Meanwhile on the moon...

" Look at all this junk. What are we looking for again." Wined Rito.

Elsa became irritated as she gave Rito a look. "Were looking for something that'll tell us the location of the dino moon gem. Mesogog said it's in the dome in the deeper chambers." Explained Elsa hoping this will stop Rito from bugging her.

"Well whatever it is let's find it soon. This place kinda gives me the creeps." The two entered the next chamber as Elsa found a strange device.

"What is that Elsa?" Wondered Rito as Elsa approached it.

"Looks like an old messaging device that belong to the Queen. May by she can tell us the location." Said Elsa as she turned the device on. There a holographic image of Queen Serenity appeared in front them.


	3. Confrontations! Mesogog vs Beryl

**Chapter 2 **

**The search for Lord Zedd's Power**

Mesogog was elated after hearing the news of the capture of Moscow and the humiliating defeat of Zoycite and her army. Mesogog then went into the next phase of his master plan, the capturing of Zedd's power.

_At Mesogog's lab…._

"Master what we do now." Zeltrax asked Mesogog.

Mesogog looked at his cyborg servant with an evil grin. "Hehehehehe! Zeltrax have you ever heard of Lord Zedd and his Z powers?"

"Yes master! Lord Zedd ruler of the dark galaxy and one of the most evil villains in the entire universe." Zeltrax said.

"Well good then. Now 7 years ago Lord Zedd was defeated on the planet Triforia, but his Z powers remained in the shape of his staff, me and you are going to get the staff, with it I'll get greater powers." Mesogog said.

"Of course my lord, I'll make sure you get the Z power you rightly deserve." Zeltrax said as he and Mesogog went to the Shuttle.

_Meanwhile in the Negaverse…._

Queen Beryl was eavesdropping on Mesogog's plan to obtain Zedd's power through her orb.

"So that stupid lizard Mesogog is going to obtain Lord Zedd's Z staff! Hehehehe!" Queen Beryl laughed. "If I have that staff, then I'll be more powerful then ever."

* * *

On Triforia home of the once dead Gold Ranger who was defeated by Zeltrax. Mesogog arrived along with a squadron of Tengas and Zetadrones that were brought in incase of an attack.

"Where do we start looking Master?" Zeltrax asked.

"In the very same battlefield Zedd supervised along with his wife Rita Repulsa, when the battle for the universe began 7 years ago." Mesogog pointed to a crater. The two villains along with their Tengas and Zetadrones went to the crater.

Upon arrival the two saw the Z staff hovering in mid air. Mesogog began to laugh.

"Finally! One of the universes greatest powers belong to me." Mesogog said with great joy as he approached the staff.

Then a voice called out. "Well look do we have here?"

Mesogog frozed like a statue. "It can't be here?" Mesogog panicked.

A figure materialized in front of Mesogog. The figure was Queen Beryl as she developed a smile.

"BERYL!" Mesogog shouted angrily.

"It's nice to meet you again Lizard bitch! How often two masters of evil like us meet?" Beryl said in a mock tone of attitude.

"Very little since I'll be destroying you, and turn the entire world back to the prehistoric times." Said Mesogog with pride as he thought of his plan.

Queen Beryl began to laugh. "You fool! Is that your intention for Earth? I have much better plans as I aim to the entire universe!"

Mesogog reached his boiling point, but before he began to speak Zeltrax stepped in.

"You're the one with the stupid plan you bitch. You can't really conquer the universe! It's endless and it'll take you along time to do. Also my lord's plan is perfect then yours any time." Zeltrax defended his master.

Mesogog calmed down as Beryl went berserk this time. "I had enough of both of you! I'll get the staff and the precious Dino Moon Gem that you're desperately searching for!" Beryl then summoned her monsters from the ground and pointed them to attack Mesogog.

"Troops destroy them!" Mesogog ordered as the Tengas and Zetadrones ranned up to there enemies and began to fight each other, Zeltrax entered the fry as well.

Mesogog and Beryl looked at the battle and then each other.

"I've been waiting for this Dino fool!" Beryl said.

"Not as long as I have you pathetic excuse for a villain!" Mesogog shot back.

With that Beryl raised out her palm and lets out a dark beam straight to Mesogog. Mesogog dodged it as he pointed his finger and lets out a small energy beam that strikes Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl quickly gets up as she teleports behind Mesogog. She grabs the scientist from the back as she began to suck out his living force.

"Now Mesogog! Your sweet life energy shall be mine!" Beryl was elated as she sucked more of energy from Mesogog, but Mesogog laughed instead.

"What's so funny?" Beryl wondered.

"I learned that you negaverse imbeciles have the ability to suck the life force from people. So I dosed an electronic substance called Xemnis, which by the way is only found near the Earth's core into my body and as it protects me from aging and my life force, and if any thing makes contact with it will endure a fatal shock." Mesogog formed an evil grinned as Queen Beryl was engulfed with electricity.

Mesogog then approached the Z staff as he picked it up. Lightning surrounded Mesogog as the Z power marched with him. "Finally Lord Zedd's power belongs to me." Mesogog said to himself.

Queen Beryl was weakened from the shock blast, she watched Mesogog coming to her.

"So Queen Beryl, how do you like my new powers?" Mesogog mocked Beryl.

"Crawl under a rock bitch." Beryl said in rage.

Mesogog became angry. "Well looks like I need to show you my power. Z Lightning!" Mesogog raised his hand at Beryl as a strong blast spurred from his hand as it made direct contact with Beryl. Beryl was once again engulfed with electricity only more painful then before. Beryl almost collapsed to the floor as Mesogog gave a serious injury to her.

But even in defeat Beryl laughed to Mesogog.

"What's so funny witch?" Mesogog demanded in serious voice.

"Even if I lost to you I still posses knowledge of the power temple that contains a great power source that can surpass your Z power." Beryl continued to laugh.

"What power source?" Mesogog wondered.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now farewell!" Beryl said as she disappeared.

"Coward!" Mesogog thought.

When Beryl left all her monsters vanish.

Zeltrax went up to Mesogog. "Congratulations master! Lord Zedd's power rightfully belongs to you now."

"Was there any casualties?" Mesogog asked.

"According to Z-65 we lost 16 Tengas and 3 Zetadrones. While the enemy lost half it's monsters she brought." Zeltrax explained.

"Good!" Mesogog replied.

"So master what our next plan on dealing with Beryl?" Zeltrax asked.

"The Power Temple and its power source is my next concern. Approach all recon squads to find it." Mesogog ordered.

Zeltrax nodded as the two left back for the island.

* * *


End file.
